Rebel Of The Sands Wiki:Layout guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. Sections and their headings should largely be consistent across broadly similar categories of articles. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. General sections In general, these sections should appear in the following order if they are needed in an article: #'Opening quote': Opening quotes are welcome for almost any type of article. Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. To add a quote to an article, use . #'Article body': The body of the article differs per type of article. Check the guidelines below on how to style each type of article. #'Trivia': The "Trivia" section contains lists of miscellaneous information on the article's subject. Isolated, miscellaneous information must always use this title to make this clear. #'Notes and references': The "Notes and references" section lists sources for information used in the article body. Items are automatically added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. To get the references to show up in this section, use the template. #'See also': The "See also" section is always used for sections that include links to relevant articles. #'External links': The "External links" section is included to link to sources outside the wiki, e.g. blogs, fan sites, Wikipedia articles, etc. It bears the same name even if there is currently only one link. Article body An article should start with the mention of the article's subject followed by a short description of the article's subject. Long articles should be divided into headings and subheadings. Subject title is a... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Heading 1 Subheading 1 ... Subheading 2 ... There are some guidelines for the organisation of articles within the wiki. Ideally, the article body is organised into several main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate: Books articles *''Infobox: Infoboxes are used to present vital statistics of subject. To add an infobox to an article, use . *'"Synopsis": the "Synopsis" section contains the synopsis of the novel. Please do not change or omit any word, it should be an exact copy of the official sysnopsis as provided by the publisher. *"Overview": the "Overview" section contains the general review or summary of the novel. It is generally expected that an overview will include information about: **Citation: a quotation from or reference to the novel. Please do not change or omit any word, it should be an exact copy of the quote from the book. **'''Plot summary: a condensed description of the story in the novel. It does not provide a review of performance or contain the opinions of the author. **'Chapters': main divisions of the novel. *'"Title and cover"': a description of the meaning of the title and the depiction of the cover of the novel. Include words from the author and the cover designer if possible. *"Reception": an account of the critical reception of the novel by critics and audience. It is generally expected that this section will include information about: **'Sales and popularity': Give statistics of the book sales, including the ranking in several bestsellers list, and a general impression of its popularity (rating and reviews) on book sites like Goodreads. **'Awards and nominations': Give a list of the awards and nominations. *'"Editions"': the "Editions" section will give an overview of all available editions of the book. Use a to display the covers of the editions in a table. Character articles *''Infobox: Infoboxes are used to present vital statistics of subject. To add an infobox to an article, use . *'"History": a detailed description or account of a character's life. The level of detail in this section is up to the individual editor. However, a middle ground between succinct and lengthy is generally preferable. It is generally expected that this section will include information about the background facts of the character, like education, work, relationships, and or death. Try to highlight various aspects of his or her life. *"Recent events": the notable events that occurred during the story in the series and the character's involvements in these events. *"Characteristics": the characteristics of the character. It is generally expected that this section will include information about: **'''Appearance: the look and features of the character, including skin and hair colour, height, weight, clothes, etc. Describe the character as detailed as possible, but keep in mind that all information should directly come from the primary source. Do not present any unsourced assumptions based on your own interpretation of facts. **'Personality': personality traits evident in the source material and how these influence the character's behaviour. Examples should be given where possible. **'Skills and abilities': a description of any notable abilities possessed by the character. Optionally, you can also mention the special equipment or methods the character notably uses. *"Relationships": an account of a character's notable relationships with other characters, including friendships and romantic relationships as well as the relationship between family members. Location articles *'"History"': an overview or account of a location's history. The level of detail in this section is up to the individual editor. However, a middle ground between succinct and lengthy is generally preferable. It is generally expected that this section will include information about the background facts of the place, including where the place is located, what it is used for, who the owners are, etc. Try to highlight various aspects of this place in the history. *'"Recent events"': the notable events that occurred during the story in the series and the place's involvements in these events. *'"Characteristics"': the characteristics of the place. It is generally expected that this section will include information about: ** Location: a description of the location of the place, including the surroundings. ** Features: the look and features of the place, including the architecture of a building or the infrastructure of a city, etc. Describe the location as detailed as possible, but keep in mind that all information should directly come from the primary source. Do not present any unsourced assumptions based on your own interpretation of facts.